Going Underground
by Tomorrow's War
Summary: John Constantine's social security number comes up in the Machine. A man with no digital footprint makes the case more challenging for Reese and Finch - until a security camera spots him heading into a Subway Station. No Spoilers. No Pairings. Oneshot.


_**Going Underground**_

_Constantine's name comes up in the machine. Reese and Finch learn that there are some areas of the world that they don't want to know more about as a subway train goes out of control in rush hour. _

**I.**

"We have a new number, Mr. Reese."

"And just when I was thinking I was about to get a day off," John said in response, looking across at Harold Finch in their library headquarters. They'd been in the building for most of the day, waiting for a new number to crop up. "What do I need to know about this one?"

"He has an unusual surname, for one," Harold responded. "Not many people with the surname of Constantine. His first name however is quite contradictory."

"Oh?"

"I believe you both share it."

"John."

"It would appear so," commented Harold. "Anyway, this might be a job that you will have to do yourself, Mr. Reese – Mr. Constantine here has virtually no digital footprint, a rarity in this modern era. But the security cameras did flag him getting into a subway station a few blocks from here."

"Convenient," remarked John. "I'll have Detective Carter see if this guy's been in trouble before. Should give us an idea of what we can dig up. And you said virtually no digital footprint... was there anything useful that you could dig up?"

"Just one thing," Harold said, "On a website dealing with... occult specialities. Demons, magic. That sort of thing."

"So we're looking at some nutjob? What'd it say?"

"That John Constantine is the one person you want to stay clear of if you want to make it out alive. Nothing more, nothing less. Apparently our friend has racked up quite a high bodycount. Not committed by himself, you understand. By people in close proximity."

"Well, I'd best be extra careful then, haven't I," John said, with a smirk. "What does he look like?"

"His looks are quite distinctive, Mr. Reese," Harold observed the security footage. "Blond hair, with a brown trenchcoat. Constantly found with a cigarette in his mouth, if this recording is anything to by. Anyway, I suggest you head him off at the next station, and if I were you – I'd get moving quickly."

"On it," Mr. Reese commented after he receive the name of the station he was heading to.

"Now," Harold observed, with the only thing in the room being able to hear him was Bear. "Let's see if we can get some eyes inside our friend's subway car, shall we?"

**II.**

"I'm at the station, Finch. The train should be arriving shortly."

"Good," the reply from the earpiece filtered back seconds later. They were deep underneath New York and this was enough to earn John a few strange looks, as people knew you couldn't get a signal underground – but of course, being the billionaire that Finch was – he had his ways. "Any word from Detective Carter?"

"This guy's clean, apparently," John remarked. "No previous arrests, in fact – he even saved a Detective's life once, helped him escape from a burning building. Looks like we have a good Samaritan. Do you think that's why his name came up in the Machine, Finch? Because he might have saved someone who wasn't meant to have been saved?"

"That might be a good idea but we can presume nothing," Mr. Finch said. "Your train should be arriving within moments, Mr. Reese."

As if on cue, the loud sound of an subway car came speeding out of the tunnel, but remarkably, didn't stop. It didn't even slow down – despite the fact that people seemed to be getting ready to go on it. John picked up his pace and tried to keep up with the train and glance inside, but it went by so quickly that he could barely get a glimpse. The train looked empty however – aside from one person. The guy in the trenchcoat.

"Something's wrong," observed John, after the train sped past. A few people swore as it failed to stop, useless gestures but gestures nonetheless. "The train just sped past."

"I'm aware of that, Mr. Reese. This could seriously destabilise the travel system if the train doesn't slow down in time. If you're fast, you may be able to head it off at the next station. I am sending you the address now – however, you may want to acquire a car. It is quite the distance." 

"On it," John said, taking off at a sprint. Within seconds, he managed to get in touch with Detective Carter. "Carter, I need a lift. Where are you?"

**III.**

By the time John reached the open air, Detective Carter was waiting for him in her car. "I had to get away from a meeting with the Feds for this, John. It better be important."

"You're not going to believe this," John said, with a grimace, glancing at Carter as the car pulled away from the curb.

"Oh?"

"We've got an out of control subway car."

"You're kidding me."

"I'm afraid not, but we need to get to the next station fast, Detective. Lives are in danger."

The sirens on the car roared into life.

**IV.**

They reached the station, and John was the first out of the car as it was slowing to a halt. Carter followed within seconds and the two set off at a running pace – rapidly accelerating through the crowd. "You couldn't have chosen a better time, couldn't you John? We're dealing with rush hour, here."

"Well, if we move quicker Detective, we might be able to prevent any catastrophe," John said, lightly pushing his way through a couple holding hands as they made their way towards the turnstiles.

"Police," Carter flashed her badge at the security guard, who nodded and was able to let them pass the turnstiles. Both quickened their pace.

"Finch, any word on that train?"

"I'm afraid I have bad news, Mr. Reese," Harold's voice filtered through the communications link as John reaches the stairs. "Another train is refusing to start. I am doing my best to get the system working again but it appears that it has broken down."

"Just what we needed," John sighed, after rapidly making his way down the escalator. "Any word on its whereabouts?"

"Unfortunately it appears to be that it is at the station below you," Harold's comment filtered through, becoming more anxious. "I cannot get Mr. Constantine's train to start either – I suggest pulling the fire alarm to get the civilians out in case we are too late."

"Carter, fire-alarm," ordered John once they reached the bottom of the stairs. The Detective obeyed without hesitation, and pressed her hand against the red button. Seconds later, as if on cue – a loud alarm began to filter through the station as people began to panic. John braced himself through the sea of people that would come running through the stairs any minute, and wasn't disappointed. "Uh, Carter..." 

"Was that really necessary, John?" Carter winced, and pulled the Man in the Suit into a service door just in time to escape the rampaging passengers who were determined to flee the premises, hoping that the fire was below them rather than blocking their way out. With both cramped in a tight space and visually uncomfortable, it wasn't long before Mr. Finch commented.

"I see your fire alarm display had unpleasant consequences," Harold's voice filtered through the earpiece. "No matter. In your compartment there should be a back door. You can take the service elevator down to the lower levels." 

John kicked the door down and within seconds they were inside the elevator, with Harold's technical expertise bringing the machine down to their level, thankfully with no civilians on board. Climbing in, Carter pressed the button for the lower floor out of habit – but didn't need to. Finch had it under control.

"Thanks for the help, Finch."

"You can thank me later, Mr. Reese. We need to make sure that you need to get out of there in one piece." 

The elevator slowed to a halt, and within seconds, both Carter and John piled out onto a virtually empty platform. Both had their guns raised, and were advancing forward to the silent train, which – peculiarly had its doors open.

"We can try and get the train started again from inside," John commented, heading towards it. However, before he could make significant progress, he was interrupted.

"I'd advise against that, mate," said a voice from behind them, with a distinctive accent. Instantly, the Man in the Suit turned around and was met with the full portrayal of what could only be John Constantine. "So you're the Man in the Suit Chas keeps telling me about."

John made a mental note to check on who this Chas person was, but raised an eyebrow. "Constantine? I thought you were on board the train."

"Yeah, sorry 'bout that, mate," Constantine said with a shrug. "Had to take care of something and didn't want your friend with glasses listening in... he might not like what he saw."

"How do you know about him?"

"Chas is good with computers," Constantine shrugged. "I'm surprised that's your first question. I was hoping you'd go for asking what I was doing, chief."

"Well, what were you doing?" This time it was from Carter.

"Saving lives, love," Constantine responded, and lighted his cigarette. "Just had to slow down that dammed train. Less you know about it, the safer you'll be. People around me have a nasty habit of biting the dust on more than one occasion."

"Something to do with occult rituals?" John remembered the website that Finch had been reading, much to the confusion of Carter.

"Whatever floats your boat, chief," Constantine said, taking a drag of the cigarette. "Anyway, nice call on pulling the fire alarm there. Causes a real fucking headache but it gets the job done." 

John nodded, sensing that he wasn't going to get anything out of Constantine. "Anyway, chief. I've got a date with the devil. If you see anything that might be up my alley in the future, if you get what I mean – here's the business card."

He handed one to Carter, and one to John. Carter was the first to speak, in disbelief. "_Master of the Dark Arts_?"

Constantine sighed. "I'm getting them changed, love." 

And without further ado, he left, heading towards the train before either Reese or Carter could stop him. Once he was inside, the doors slammed shut and it roared into life once more.

"What just happened, Mr. Reese?" Harold's voice filtered through the communication system. "I believe the train just stared again."

"John Constantine happened," Reese said with a grimace. "I guess this is one number that doesn't need saving. He seems quite capable of doing things himself." 

"Well, you'd better head up to the surface, Mr. Reese. Detective Fusco has arrived on scene with several other Officers, including some of HR... who I believe are after the Man in the Suit. I have asked Fusco to keep them distracted but you may want to hurry."

"Thanks for the tip, Finch," Reese remarked, glancing at Carter. "It's time to leave."

"And when you're done," Harold added, "Get back to the library. We have another number."


End file.
